


Voice from the Water

by Astray, SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, Podfic, original story by sosearchingromeo, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5944890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tybalt swore that he would not fall for Mercutio's tricks any longer. Except there was no resisting the siren's call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice from the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tycutio Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155856) by [SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo). 



> First time recording a story and posting it.  
> As such, feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
